Un sueño real
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Érase una vez una joven llamada Hinata. Un día su padre le reveló la mágica realidad que escondía la montaña del Olvido, un lugar sorprendente, plagado de patrañas y quimeras, y al que todos los habitantes del pueblo temían. Durante generaciones, su familia trató de ocultar el secreto, pero cuando ella lo descubrió ya nada volvió a ser como antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Megan Maxwell, Un sueño real. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Érase una vez una joven llamada Hinata. Un día su padre le reveló la mágica realidad que escondía la montaña del Olvido, un lugar sorprendente, plagado de patrañas y quimeras, y al que todos los habitantes del pueblo temían.**

**Durante generaciones, su familia trató de ocultar el secreto, pero cuando ella lo descubrió ya nada volvió a ser como antes. **

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Érase una vez que se era, en un pueblo llamado Konoha, una mañana de frío invierno en la que ocurría un acontecimiento especial en casa de los Hyuga. En el dormitorio de Hana y Hiashi estaba naciendo un nuevo retoño y todos estaban ansiosos por conocer a la personita que pronto sería un nuevo miembro de la familia.

—¡Una niña!, ha sido una preciosa niña —gritó Chiyo, la matrona del pueblo.

Hiashi, el padre de la criatura, entró rápidamente en la habitación para conocer a su hija y ver a su chica, como llamaba cariñosamente a su mujer Hana, y se encontró con una rolliza y preciosa criatura, a la cual decidieron ponerle el nombre de Hinata, en memoria de su abuela materna.

Los veranos e inviernos fueron pasando y Hinata, aquel precioso bebé, creció hasta convertirse en una bonita joven, alta, de gran cabellera negra azulada y grandes y despiertos ojos.

Una mañana de aquel caluroso verano, cuando Hinata regresaba de comprar el pan en la panadería de Agari, se fijó en que una ancianita intentaba subir una escalera de escalones bastante altos. No podía, por lo que rápidamente se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—Un momento señora, yo la ayudaré.

Y cogiéndola por el brazo fue aupando a la anciana. Al llegar al final de la escalera, la mujer miró muy agradecida a Hinata y pidió sentarse en un banco que había cercano a ellas. El esfuerzo la había agotado. Hinata, a quien le encantaba hablar con las personas mayores, pues las consideraba personas sabias por las vivencias que llevaban a sus espaldas, no lo pensó y se sentó con ella a descansar.

—Has sido muy amable, hija —expresó la anciana mirándola a los ojos. Con una candorosa sonrisa, la joven contestó:

—No ha sido nada. Lo que hice por usted lo hubiera hecho cualquiera.

—Hija, no creas —murmuró la mujer—. No todo el mundo se para a ayudar a una anciana. Hoy en día cada cual va a lo suyo y no se suele mirar alrededor a ver quién necesita que le echen una mano.

Hinata sabía que la señora tenía razón, pero, para quitarle importancia a su acto, preguntó:

—¿Es usted del pueblo? ¿Nunca la había visto?

La anciana, temerosa de la reacción de la muchacha, asintió y musitó:

—Llevo en este pueblo y en estas montañas toda mi vida.

—¿En serio? —planteó Hinata dudosa—. Nunca la he visto, ¿dónde vive?

—En la montaña del Olvido.

Hinata se quedó alucinada. Aquella dulce y arrugada anciana era la mujer a la que todo el pueblo evitaba, ¡la bruja del olvido! Según contaba la leyenda, todo aquel que se atrevía a cruzar aquella montaña no regresaba más. Y, si lo hacía, sus recuerdos se perdían en aquel lugar.

Hinata, levantándose del banco como si le hubieran puesto un petardo en el culo, anunció:

—Me tengo que ir. Mi madre se preocupará si no llego pronto con el pan.

—Lo entiendo, hija…, lo entiendo —susurró la anciana con resignación mientras se levantaba para proseguir su camino y veía cómo se alejaba la joven—. Ha sido un placer conversar contigo.

Hinata, un poco asustada de haber hablado con la bruja del olvido, caminó rápidamente hacia su casa. Necesitaba contarle a su madre lo ocurrido. Pero cuando llegó su madre no estaba, aunque sí sus hermanas. Por ello, y soltando el pan en la encimera de la cocina, se volvió hacia ellas y con gesto asustado les dijo:

—¿Sabéis lo que me ha ocurrido?

Sus hermanas, al notarla acelerada, la miraron y preguntaron al unísono:

—¿Qué?

Hinata se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa de roble y murmuró:

—Cuando venía de comprar el pan, había una anciana que intentaba subir las escaleras de la fuente y no podía. Yo la he ayudado, y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que aquella mujer era ¡la bruja del olvido!

Al escuchar aquello, sus hermanas se hicieron la señal de la cruz y se quedaron mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué decir. Hinata, nerviosa y muy aprensiva por aquello, comenzó a pensar que pronto empezaría a perder sus recuerdos. Se había cruzado con la bruja.

Cuando por la tarde llegó su madre y escuchó lo ocurrido, rápidamente la hizo beber un brebaje de hierbas. Según la mujer, aquello evitaría que el hechizo siguiera adelante.

—¡Esto es realmente amargo, mamá! —susurró la joven sacando la lengua al beber lo que su madre le daba.

Pero ésta no quiso escucharla y la apremió:

—Todo, hija. Te lo tienes que beber todo.

Ante la cara de preocupación de su madre, Hinata se lo tomó entero, aunque sabía horrible. Por la noche, mientras todos cenaban alrededor de la mesa, la muchacha escuchó cómo su madre le contaba a su padre lo ocurrido. Hiashi acababa de llegar de viaje aquel mismo día. Era tratante de ganado y un hombre acostumbrado a moverse por pueblos y oír historias de todo tipo.

—No es para reírse —protestó Hana mirando a su marido.

—Pero, chica —respondió éste en tono burlón—, ¿cómo puedes seguir creyendo en esas historias? Pobre mujer. Con lo anciana que debe de ser y todavía soportando esas absurdas historias.

—Padre —dijo Natsu, una de sus hijas—, ¿tú no crees esas historias?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se comenta eso de esa señora?

Con mirada cansada y sabia, Hiashi miró a sus hijos mientras partía un trozo de pan de la hogaza y contestó:

—La familia de esa pobre anciana siempre fue extraña. Nunca se relacionaron con las gentes del pueblo. Únicamente bajaban aquí un par de veces al año y, claro, eso dio lugar a habladurías como que si eran brujas las mujeres que allí vivían, o que si el demonio rondaba por aquella casa. Luego se dio la circunstancia de que hace unos treinta años, más o menos, llegó al pueblo un muchacho llamado Akio, quien por cierto estuvo trabajando con Bunzo, el de la tienda de ultramarinos. Era un chaval agradable que cada fin de semana cogía su mochila y a quien le encantaba acampar en la montaña. Algunos del pueblo le comentaron la existencia de aquella familia en las montañas, pero él no creía en esas habladurías. Aquel verano, cuando Bunzo cerró la tienda, Akio en vez de quedarse en el pueblo se marchó a la montaña. Los días pasaron y no bajó.

Entonces el alcalde junto con varios vecinos que se ofrecieron a ayudarlo, lo buscaron durante días, pero lo único que se encontró de él fue su mochila.

—Padre, ¿pero qué fue de él? —preguntó Hinata con los ojos como platos.

Hiashi, divertido por la atención de todos y el gesto desencajado de su hija, la miró y continuó:

—Pasaron tres años. Un día, mientras Chishima, el pastor de ovejas hermano del tío Iroha, subía a la montaña junto a su rebaño, vio a un hombre andando por la montaña. Y cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando, al acercarse para ver si necesitaba ayuda, reconoció en él a Akio, el joven desaparecido en la montaña años atrás.

—Pobrecillo —mencionó Hana—. No recordaba nada de lo que le había sucedido. Sus recuerdos se detuvieron el día que subió a la montaña. Para él no había pasado el tiempo. Incluso durante los días que estuvo aquí lo único que repetía una y otra vez era la palabra «olvido».

—Pero, papá —preguntó Hinata—, ¿qué tiene que ver esa mujer en toda esta historia?

Cabeceando, Hiashi volvió a mirar a su hija y apuntó:

—Tiene que ver lo que algunos quieren. Empezaron las habladurías, porque la mochila que apareció de aquel hombre la habían hallado cerca de la casa de aquella familia e, hija, ya sabes cómo es la gente: se divagó acerca de que lo habían tenido prisionero, que lo habían embrujado con brebajes y un sinfín de tonterías más que sinceramente a mí me hacen reír.

Hana, malhumorada por aquello, le dio a su marido un pescozón que a éste le provocó de nuevo una sonrisa y Hinata volvió a preguntar:

—Y ese hombre, Akio, ¿dónde está ahora?

—Desapareció de nuevo —respondió Hana con los ojos muy abiertos—, y nunca más se volvió a saber de él.

—Y por eso, hija —prosiguió Hiashi—, a esa pobre mujer se la llama «bruja». Se comentó que un embrujo de ella hizo que aquel hombre regresara a la montaña y nunca más volviera. De ahí el nombre de la montaña del Olvido.

Luego empezaron a surgir historias de que quien se adentraba en ella olvidaba sus recuerdos, pero ¿sabes, hija? —cuchicheó acercándose a Hinata—, eso son tonterías. Yo mismo, cientos de veces por acortar el camino para retornar a casa, he atajado por la montaña y aquí me tienes: ¡no he perdido ni un solo recuerdo!

Al escuchar aquello, Hana miró a su marido y con cara de enfado gritó:

—¡Hiashi! No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?

El hombre, consciente de lo que ella pensaba de aquello, negó con la cabeza.

Para él aquélla seguía siendo la mocita de preciosos ojos que conoció un lejano día llena de barro cuando iba a bailar las jotas de su pueblo. Por lo que, sonriendo, posó su mano sobre la de ella y murmuró:

—Que no, chica…, que no. Lo he dicho para impresionar a la niña. Tranquila, nunca cruzo la montaña.

Más sosegada, Hana recogió los platos de sopa con la ayuda de sus hijas mayores y, alejándose con ellas, musitó:

—Eso espero, maldito cabezón.

—¡Papá, papá! —susurró Hinata—: ¿De verdad cruzaste la montaña?

Hiashi, tras cerciorarse de que su mujer estaba entretenida con sus otros hijos, le respondió:

—Cariño, claro que cruzo la montaña. Atajo por ella unos cuarenta kilómetros. Pero recuerda, es un secreto entre tú y yo.

Sin saber si tenía que sonreír o no, Hinata asintió. Entre ella y su padre siempre había existido una unión especial y les gustaba tener secretos.

—Vale, papá, es nuestro secreto.

Hiashi lo aprobó y cuchicheó:

—De todas formas, no creas todo lo que se cuenta en el pueblo. La mayoría de historias son cuentos de vieja.

Hana, al ver a padre e hija sumidos en una conversación, se acercó a ellos y preguntó:

—¿De qué habláis vosotros dos?

Hiashi, tras guiñarle un ojo a su hija, respondió:

—De nada, chica… de nada. Sólo le decía a Hinata que no subiera nunca a la montaña.

Los días como las noches pasaron y aquel incidente se olvidó. Pero en la mente de Hinata seguía dando vueltas aquello que su padre le había aconsejado:

«No creas todo lo que se cuenta en el pueblo, la mayoría de historias son cuentos de viejas».

Sin saber por qué, Hinata no podía olvidar los ojos de aquella anciana. Eran tristes y solitarios, pero al mismo tiempo amables y bondadosos. Quizá su padre tuviera razón, pero ¿y si, por el contrario, era su madre quien la tenía, y aquélla fuera una bruja?

Dudaba, dudaba y dudaba. Ése era tal vez el mayor problema que Hinata tenía consigo misma, la duda. Siempre daba mil vueltas a qué hacer hasta decidir cómo proceder. Incluso cuando ya había actuado según su deliberada decisión, seguía pensando qué hubiera pasado si hubiese actuado de otra manera.

Llegó el invierno y con él llegó la Navidad, el turrón, los mantecados y, sobre todo, el buen cordero que su padre traía cada año por aquellas fechas. Su madre lo cocinaba con todo su amor y todo el que quisiera acercarse a su mesa estaba invitado.

Durante aquellos meses, Hinata había pensado ocasionalmente en aquella anciana. ¿Cómo estaría en la montaña? ¿Tendría frío? ¿Viviría sola?

En Nochevieja, como cada año, su casa se llenó de gente. Sus tíos y primos siempre cenaban esa noche en el acogedor hogar de los Hyuga. La pequeña de sus primas se llamaba Sakura, que estaba soltera como Hinata.

Siempre se habían entendido bien, aunque quizá gracias a la paciencia de Hinata con su prima, quien a veces actuaba de un modo extraño y por eso, desde hacía tiempo, había dejado de confiar en ella. Sakura tenía un problema. Era tremendamente envidiosa y todo lo que los demás conseguían siempre lo quería para ella. En especial tratándose de Hinata. Si a la joven se le ocurría comentar que un muchacho le agradaba, siempre Sakura se adelantaba. El problema era que aquella relación de Sakura con los chicos era pasajera. En cuanto estaba dos días con ellos, se aburría y los plantaba, dejando a Hinata perpleja.

La gran cena de fin de año fue magnífica. Hubo de todo. Comida, risas, buena compañía y, sobre la una de la madrugada, los más jóvenes decidieron irse a la discoteca del pueblo para bailar, mientras los mayores quedaban en casa jugando a las cartas, al bingo o al dominó.

Al salir de su casa, a Hinata le pareció ver una tenue lucecita en la montaña, pero decidió olvidarse de ello e irse con sus primos y hermanos a bailar. La noche se presentó divertida y todos rieron y bailaron hasta caer agotados.

Cuando llegó el momento de la música lenta, Hinata, junto con dos de sus primas, se dirigió hacia la barra para pedir algo de beber. Una vez allí, miró a sus hermanos bailar con sus parejas, cuando de pronto notó la presencia de alguien a su lado en la barra. Al volverse se topó de frente con un muchacho que no había visto nunca y eso atrajo su atención. Sus primas, al ver cómo aquel chico y su prima se miraban, se dieron un codazo y comenzaron a reír.

—Hola. ¡Feliz año! —saludó aquel sonriente muchacho.

—Feliz año —respondió vergonzosa.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué la miraba así?

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —se interpuso su prima Sakura entre ella y aquél.

—Bien gracias, ¿y vosotras? —preguntó el muchacho sin apartar sus ojos de Hinata. Desde que la había visto, algo en él le había animado a conocerla.

Necesitaba hablar con ella. Saber cómo olía, descubrir su sonrisa.

Roja como un tomate maduro, Hinata miró hacia otro lado. ¿Qué le ocurría? No podía apartar su mirada de él. Tenía la sensación de conocerlo, pero era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía.

Con descaro, Sakura, dispuesta a bailar con aquel desconocido, dijo:

—Pues aquí estamos. A ver si bailamos un poquito.

El joven, que desde que había entrado en aquella discoteca no había podido apartar su mirada de Hinata, dio un paso adelante para atraer de nuevo la atención de la chica y preguntó, sin importarle la mirada de Sakura:

—¿Te apetece bailar?

Tragando el nudo de emociones que se le atascó en la garganta, Hinata dudó. ¿Qué hacer? Era un desconocido, pero parecía agradable.

—Pues…

El muchacho, sin darle tiempo a pensar, la cogió del brazo y se la llevó hacia la pista asintiendo con seguridad. No pensaba aceptar un «no».

—Pues claro que bailarás conmigo.

Una vez en la pista, el joven la asió por la cintura y, acercándose, comenzó a moverse al compás de la música. Esa chica le gustaba y quería saber más de ella. Al ver que la joven no decía nada, con su mano le levantó el mentón y preguntó:

—No te habrás enfadado, ¿verdad?

Como repuesta de aquel asalto, sonrió, y, tras ver cómo sus primos y hermanos la observaban, susurró:

—No, para nada, yo no me enfado por esto.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Himawari —mintió ella.

—¿Himawari? Pensé que te llamabas Hinata.

Sorprendida por aquello, le miró a sus cristalinos ojos azules y susurró:

—Pero bueno, ¿y tú cómo sabes eso?

Tras soltar una calurosa risotada, él la miró y dijo:

—Oí a la gente que va contigo llamarte varias veces, y te llamaban Hinata.

—Vale… vale… de acuerdo —sonrió—. Me llamo Hinata.

—Me gusta tu nombre.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas, señor adivino? —se burló ella.

—Sasuke.

—Bonito nombre —susurró como hechizada, pero, reponiéndose de aquello, preguntó—: ¿No eres de Konoha, verdad?

—No. Estoy de paso con mi familia —y, señalando hacia unos que les saludaban con la mano, dijo—: Aquéllos son mi hermana Izumi y su marido, y mi hermano Itachi y su novia. Mis padres están en el hotel, durmiendo.

Tras sonreír y saludar con la mano a los desconocidos, Hinata volvió a mirar a aquel chico y planteó:

—¿Y qué os ha traído aquí?

—Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no reírte?

—Te lo prometo.

El joven, tras resoplar, la miró y le contó al oído:

—Hemos venido a ver a una curandera. Mi tía nos ha dicho que vive en este pueblo y que es buenísima.

—Sí, hay varias —respondió Hinata sin reírse—. ¿Qué os pasa?

Para quitarle importancia a aquello, Sasuke, tras aspirar con disimulo el perfume que aquella joven llevaba, continuó:

—Yo no creo en esas cosas. Pero mi madre se empeñó y aquí estamos todos. Venimos para que le mire a mi madre la cadera, pues sufre bastante por ella, y de paso que me mire a mí la rodilla.

—Vaya, siento lo de tu madre. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa en la rodilla?

—¡Eso quisiera saber yo! —respondió sonriendo—. Me duele a veces al andar y, ya que estoy aquí, le doy el gusto a mi madre de que la curandera me la revise.

—Hacéis bien. Tenemos curanderas muy buenas. Ya verás cómo mejoráis. Por cierto, ¿a qué curandera vais?

—Si te soy sincero, ¡ni idea! Eso es cosa de mi madre. Mi tía le comentó que un amigo de mi tío vino a ella con enormes dolores de espalda y que ahora se encuentra estupendamente. A ver qué puede hacer con nosotros.

—Pero habéis venido toda la familia, ¿y eso?

Sasuke, tras mirar a sus hermanos y ver que se divertían, respondió:

—Al principio íbamos a venir mis padres y yo, pero luego se apuntó mi hermana y mi cuñado e Itachi y su novia. En definitiva, esto se ha convertido en una excursión familiar. ¿Y tú? Toda esa gente con la que estás, ¿quiénes son?

Hinata, volviéndose hacia donde estaban aquéllos, susurró:

—Las dos chicas son mis hermanas, Natsu y Hanabi, con sus maridos. Aquellos que bailan tan acaramelados son mi hermano Neji y su mujer, y la chica del vestido azul que está allí es mi otra hermana, Shion. Luego están mis primos y Kanna y Sakura, a la que ya has conocido.

El joven, al mirar a las chicas que estaban en la barra e identificarlas como sus primas, apuntó mirándola a los ojos:

—Un poco extraña tu prima, la del vestido rojo.

—¿Sakura? —rió Hinata—. No es mala persona, pero es rara. Siempre he creído que le faltaba un tornillo. —Ambos rieron al comentar aquello.

Mientras se reían, Sakura, desde la oscuridad de la discoteca, los observaba y en su rostro no había nada que hiciera presagiar algo bueno. Era la primera vez que un muchacho prefería la compañía de la sosa de su prima y no la de ella, y eso la enfadó mucho.

Hinata y Sasuke pasaron la noche hablando, ansiando conocerse lo más posible. Algo mágico ocurrió y ambos eran conscientes de ello. Pero el reloj que marca las horas, como decía el bolero, parecía correr a un ritmo frenético con el fin de que aquella noche acabara. Sobre las siete de la mañana, se despidieron.

Cada uno debía regresar con los suyos, aunque quedaron en verse al día siguiente en la plaza del pueblo para tomar café.

En el camino, sus hermanas bromearon con ella, diciéndole que tenía corazones alrededor de la cabeza. Aquello hizo sonreír a Hinata, pero no a Sakura. Cuando llegaron a casa, los mayores ya estaban durmiendo, por lo que cada uno, sigilosamente, se metió en su cama dispuesto a dormir. Estaban cansados.

Acurrucada bajo su edredón, Hinata abrazó su muñeca de la suerte —una muñeca que su padre le regaló en su quinto cumpleaños— e inconscientemente, al cerrar los ojos, recordó paso a paso aquella magnífica noche. Con una sonrisa en los labios se recreó en Sasuke, en el negro intenso de sus ojos, en el color oscuro de su pelo, en su sonrisa picaresca… y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Al día siguiente, durante la comida de año nuevo, todos rieron alrededor de la mesa y contaron las experiencias de la noche anterior. Hinata se rió a carcajadas al escuchar a sus hermanos contar que ella había conocido a un chico ajeno al pueblo y que, al regresar a casa, levitaba. Todos rieron excepto Sakura. Aquello no le pasó desapercibido a Hiashi.

—¿Quién es ese muchacho? —planteó su madre.

Tras masticar un trozo de cordero sobrante de la noche anterior, Hinata contestó:

—Es un chico que ha venido con su familia al pueblo para visitar a una de las curanderas.

—¿A quién? —preguntó el padre observando a Sakura.

—No lo sé, papá. Me dijo que eso era cosa de su madre.

—Padre —apostilló Natsu—: Tenías que haberla visto, le salían corazones por los ojos.

Hinata cogió un trozo de pan y se lo tiró, mientras decía:

—Anda ya, no digáis tonterías. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

—Las cinco menos veinte —respondió su padre.

La joven se levantó como un resorte, se retiró el flequillo de la cara y, mintiendo, dijo:

—Voy a vestirme. He quedado con Karin en la plaza para tomar café.

Sin mirar atrás llegó a su habitación, donde se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Se recogió su largo pelo en una coleta alta y, para ver si había conseguido el efecto deseado, antes de irse se miró al espejo y sonrió. Nerviosa, salió de su casa y se encaminó hacia la plaza. Al llegar, buscó a Sasuke con la mirada y se alegró al ver que estaba allí.

Pasaron una tarde estupenda juntos. Hinata le enseñó los lugares más pintorescos y bonitos de Konoha y él se limitó a seguirla y a disfrutar de su compañía. Lo llevó al castillo, su sitio preferido, y le contó su historia.

La leyenda decía que allí vivió la princesa Leiza, la idolatrada y hermosa hija del rey Versus y la reina Sorila. Los reyes, tras aquella hija, no pudieron tener más descendencia; por ello, y ante la traumática muerte de un hermano del rey y su mujer, decidieron criar a la hija de éstos como si fuera propia. Con el tiempo las dos niñas crecieron hasta convertirse en jóvenes lozanas, pero la belleza de Leiza siempre fue superior a la de Seire, su prima. Y eso a aquélla nunca le gustó y se moría de envidia.

En una fiesta celebrada en palacio una Navidad, Leiza conoció a un joven príncipe llamado Caftul y el amor floreció rápidamente entre ellos. Tras una breve relación, previo consentimiento del rey, éste pidió su mano y los reyes aceptaron gustosos. Aquel enlace favorecía a los reinos de Konoha y Aldemán. Aunque lo que congratulaba a sus progenitores era el amor loco que se profesaban los jóvenes.

Pero la noche anterior al enlace, Seire, fingiendo gozo y dicha por la boda de Leiza, fue a sus aposentos y le dio a beber una poción mágica, haciéndola creer que aquello era un elixir del amor eterno. Lo que ocurrió fue que la princesa Leiza desapareció y nadie la volvió a ver. Al día siguiente, en el reino no hubo boda real. Durante meses, e incluso años, el rey Versus y la reina Sorila lloraron la extraña desaparición de su querida hija. Con el tiempo la princesa Seire consiguió lo que siempre había querido: casarse con el príncipe Caftul, antiguo prometido de su desaparecida prima. Pero el destino le hizo pagar su maldad y nunca obtuvo el amor de su marido. Fue tremendamente desgraciada e infeliz desde el instante en que se casó. Aquel día algo murió en el interior de Seire, que vivió sin vida en el reino, hasta que a la tardía edad de ciento tres años murió sola y sin descendencia.

—¿Y tú cómo conoces esta historia con tanto detalle? —preguntó sorprendido Sasuke al ver que ésta finalizaba.

—Mi padre me la ha contado cientos de veces. A él, su padre, y así generación tras generación.

Sorprendido por aquella triste historia, Sasuke miró hacia el derruido castillo y murmuró:

—Oye, ¿qué pasó con Leiza?

Hinata, mirando con cariño aquellas ruinas, suspiró y dijo:

—Según cuenta la leyenda, nunca se supo más de su vida. Desapareció.

Volviendo su mirada hacia ella, el joven sonrió.

—Me encantan las leyendas de los castillos. Lo malo es que casi todas hablan del gran desamor entre dos personas que se aman.

—Tienes razón —susurró Hinata sin saber a dónde mirar. ¿Por qué ese muchacho la ponía tan nerviosa?

Pasados unos segundos en los que pareció pasar un ángel, por el mutismo de ambos, Hinata, para romper el hielo, preguntó:

—¿Sabes el nombre de la curandera a la que vais a ir?

—Creo recordar que se llama Olvido.

Frotándose la barbilla con la mano, Hinata pensó en quién podía ser aquella curandera.

—Olvido… Olvido… no la conozco, no sé quién es.

El joven, colocándole un mechón rebelde tras la oreja, indicó:

—No te puedo decir más. Sólo que se llama Olvido y vive en la montaña.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Vive en la montaña?

—Eso me dijo mi madre. Me comentó que tendríamos que subir haciendo senderismo, cosa que nos encanta a todos en mi familia: el campo, la montaña…

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Vais a ver a una bruja? Se dice que quien sube por esa montaña y se cruza con ella olvida su pasado, sus recuerdos e incluso su historia.

Sorprendido por aquello, Sasuke sonrió:

—Anda ya. No digas tonterías.

Pero Hinata insistió:

—No subáis, por favor Sasuke… No subáis, es peligroso.

Sin querer creer en lo que ella decía, la tomó de la mano y susurró:

—Hinata, no digas tonterías, mujer. Si realmente se olvidara todo, ¿cómo crees que mi tía le habría podido decir a mi madre que viniésemos a esta curandera? Venga, olvídate de lo que te he contado —dijo Sasuke sonriendo— y sígueme enseñando tu pueblo. Mañana quiero sorprender a mis padres.

Hinata continuó mostrándole el pueblo, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en que iban a subir a la montaña. La tarde acabó y la noche llegó, y sobre las diez pasadas se despidieron.

—¿Mañana nos vemos? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Me encantaría. ¿A qué hora habréis bajado de la montaña?

—Creo que sobre las dos o tres de la tarde y a estaremos aquí. Pretendemos bajar pronto. Anochece tan rápido que no queremos que nos sorprenda la noche.

—Tened cuidado —insistió ella mirándolo.

Sin cortarse un pelo, la atrajo hacia él y le dijo cerca de su boca:

—Tranquila. Yo nunca falto a una cita, y más sabiendo que quien me espera eres tú.

Una vez hubo dicho esto, Sasuke se acercó a su boca y, con auténtica pasión, la besó. La besó como nunca nadie la había besado y eso la enamoró.

Aquella noche Hinata no podía dormir. Salió al patio trasero de su casa y, mirando la montaña, le habló pidiéndole que cuidara de Sasuke y su familia. Poco después en la cocina, mientras bebía agua, apareció su padre y sin poder callar lo que le traía por la calle de la amargura se lo contó:

—Es buena esa curandera, hacen bien en ir a ella —afirmó Hiashi tras escucharla.

—Pero, papá, ¿tú no me habías dicho que la bruja era curandera?

Al oír aquello, Hiashi miró a su hija y, sonriendo, murmuró:

—Creo que no hablamos de la misma persona. La curandera que va a visitar ese amigo tuyo es la nieta de Anastasia y se llama Olvido, que curiosamente se llama como la anciana que viste hace unos meses.

Boquiabierta por aquel descubrimiento, miró a su padre y preguntó:

—Pero… pero… ¿cómo sabes tú el nombre de la bruja?

Su padre, levantándose de su silla, miró a su hija e indicó:

—Hinata, acompáñame a dar un paseo.

La joven asintió, por lo que Hiashi llamó a su mujer y le dijo:

—Chica… chica… voy a dar una vuelta con Hinata, no tardaremos mucho.

Asomando la cabeza desde la habitación, Hana respondió:

—Andad con cuidado y no tardéis.

Padre e hija se encaminaron hacia un lugar cercano a la montaña. Aquel sitio se llamaba la fuentecilla verde, y se sentaron en una gigantesca piedra.

—Hinata —comenzó su padre—, prométeme que lo que te voy a contar será un secreto entre tú y yo.

—Por supuesto, papá —asintió la muchacha sorprendida por cómo la miraba él.

Hiashi llevaba años guardando aquel secreto y supo que el momento de desvelarlo había llegado. Por lo que, mirando a su hija y asiéndola de las manos, continuó:

—Nunca le he comentado esto a nadie, porque no quiero que piensen que estoy loco. Quizá cuando te lo explique dudarás de mi cordura, pero te aseguro, tesoro, que lo que te voy a contar es cierto. Y por eso te repito: ¿puedo confiar en ti?

—Sí, papá, siempre lo has hecho.

Acomodándose bien en la piedra, Hiashi, sin apartar la mirada de la de su hija, inició el relato:

—Desde hace muchos años, incluso siglos, todos en mi familia nos hemos dedicado a ser tratantes de ganado, y hemos vivido en este pueblo. Hamura, un antepasado nuestro, al regresar de uno de sus viajes atravesando la montaña, se encontró a una anciana, perdida y muerta de frío. Intentó hablar con ella, pero aquella pobre mujer sólo temblaba y sollozaba de miedo. Aquel día llovía a mares. Hamura intentó llevarla a su casa, pero ella se negó. Por ello, y no queriendo dejarla sola y a la intemperie, la acompañó hasta un refugio que conocía en la montaña. Allí estuvieron una semana. El cielo parecía enfadado y no paraba de derramar lluvia, relámpagos y truenos. En aquel tiempo y poco a poco, Hamura se ganó la confianza de aquella mujer, y ella le explicó que se había perdido en la montaña, pero que no deseaba regresar al pueblo, por unos problemas que en aquel momento se negó a contar.

Tras tomar aire y ver la atención que su hija le prestaba, Hiashi continuó:

—Las lluvias cesaron y Hamura le indicó a la anciana que debía regresar a su hogar, pero que, si ella no deseaba volver al pueblo, podía quedarse en aquel refugio. Ella aceptó gustosa y Hamura le prometió regresar pasados unos días con víveres para ella. Cuando Hamura volvió a su casa le contó a su mujer lo ocurrido, pero ésta no le creyó. Nadie en Konoha ni en ningún pueblo de alrededor había denunciado la desaparición de una anciana. El hombre, al ver la reacción de su mujer, decidió dar por terminada la conversación y durante años siempre que subía a la montaña llevaba algo para aquella mujer. Con la ayuda de él, construyeron una pequeña casa y un pequeño huerto donde crecieron tomates, lechugas, repollos, judías y garbanzos. Al cabo de un tiempo aquella anciana tuvo su propio corral de animales, con los que pudo subsistir tranquila y sin miedos.

Con el paso de los años, Hamura envejeció, pero aquella mujer seguía igual. Ni más joven, ni más vieja. Pero Hamura, con sus achaques de la vejez, tuvo que dejar de viajar, por lo que le contó a su hijo la existencia de aquella extraña mujer y le enseñó cómo llegar hasta ella. Así, generación tras generación, de padres a hijos, se ha ido pasando ese extraño, excepcional y maravilloso secreto.

El gesto de Hinata era un auténtico poema. ¿Qué locura decía su padre? Por ello, e intentando no sonreír, dijo:

—A ver, papá, me estás queriendo decir que la anciana que yo conocí es realmente una mujer de casi cuatrocientos años.

—Sí —asintió su padre y, antes de que añadiera algo, prosiguió—: Sé que resulta algo inexplicable pero, cariño, es cierto. ¿Recuerdas tu muñeca de la suerte?

—Sí.

—Pues esa muñeca me la dio ella para ti.

Boquiabierta, se sobresaltó. Aquella muñeca era su talismán. Siempre que quería algo la abrazaba y la mayor parte de las veces su deseo se cumplía.

—Créeme hija, Olvido es una buena mujer y me gustaría que la conocieras.

Siempre que la visito me pregunta por ti, no por tus hermanos, sólo por ti. Cuando voy o regreso de viaje, siempre paso para charlar con ella, ¿y sabes lo más gracioso? Ella siempre sabe cuándo voy a llegar. Nunca me ha faltado un plato de comida en su mesa y siempre me acoge con una tremenda dulzura y amor.

Pero no pienses mal —dijo señalándola con el dedo—, cuando te digo que me acoge con amor, es con amor de madre. Pero lo más gracioso es que a mi padre le pasaba igual y a mi abuelo también. —Al ver que Hinata lo miraba alucinada, la cogió de las manos y añadió—: Sé que todo esto te suena raro. Sé que lo que te cuento es difícil de entender, pero por alguna extraña razón su vida y la de nuestra familia está conectada. Como te he dicho, esto es un secreto que sólo pasa de padre a hijo, y en este caso yo te lo cuento a ti, con la esperanza de que quieras conocerla. Ella lleva esperándote desde hace muchos años.

—¿A mí por qué?… Yo no quiero ser tratante de ganado.

Hiashi, con dulzura, abrazó a su hija y susurró:

—Ya lo sé, cariño. Ni yo quiero que lo seas. Pero él último día que estuve con ella me contó que algo importante iba a ocurrir relacionado contigo y que deseaba conocerte. La verdad —murmuró su padre—, Olvido últimamente me preocupa. La encuentro más cansada de lo normal.

—Y a mamá… ¿nunca le has explicado nada a ella?

Hiashi sonrió y resopló:

—Una vez lo intenté. Pero ella se negó a escuchar lo que estaba contando. Ya sabes cómo es. Por eso te he pedido que esto fuera un secreto entre tú y yo.

—A ver, papá, en toda esta historia existe algo que no entiendo. Si este secreto es algo que pasa de padre a hijo, se lo deberías de haber contado a Neji. Él es tu único hijo varón.

—Sí, pero en este caso ella siempre te ha querido a ti. Nunca me pregunta por tu hermano, sólo por ti. Incluso esta última vez me manifestó que necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué?

—No lo sé, hija. Pero sí te pido que subas conmigo a la montaña sin ningún miedo. Le dije que te lo consultaría y que, dependiendo de lo que tú decidieras, así procederíamos.

La cabeza de Hinata comenzó a pensar y sus dudas empezaron a atormentarla. ¿Para qué quería que subiera a la montaña?

—No sé, papá. Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella.

Hiashi asintió y, tras dar un cariñoso beso en la frente a su hija, susurró:

—Tranquila. Piénsalo esta noche y mañana, que tengo pensado subir a la montaña, me contestas. Pero recuerda: sólo si tú quieres.

Tras aquella extraña revelación por parte de su padre, regresaron tranquilamente caminando a su casa. Aquella noche, ya en la cama, Hinata tuvo mucho que meditar. Por un lado su mente pensaba en Sasuke y, por otro, en aquella propuesta que su padre le había hecho. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debería subir y ver lo que aquella anciana deseaba decirle?, ¿o debería informar a su padre de que no quería ir? Aunque, por otro lado, su padre nunca le mentiría, y nunca querría nada malo para ella. Pero ¿por qué ella y no uno de sus hermanos?

Dando mil vueltas en la cama finalmente alargó la mano hacia la mesilla y cogió su muñeca de la suerte, a la que esta vez miró con otros ojos. Aquel regalo se lo había enviado ella. ¡La bruja! Al final, agotada, se durmió. Pero aquella noche tuvo un sueño extraño. En él aparecía aquella mujer a la que sólo había visto en una ocasión enseñándole algo.

Pero por más que intentó en el sueño aclarar su vista para ver qué era lo que aquella mujer le mostraba, no lo logró. Aquella madrugada, cuando se despertó sobresaltada, Hinata se levantó de la cama y, abriendo la ventana, que tenía vistas a la montaña, murmuró:

—De acuerdo, Olvido, iré a conocerte.

Cuando Hiashi se levantó a las seis de la mañana, se quedó sorprendido al ver a su hija vestida y dispuesta a acompañarlo. Feliz por aquello, despertó a su mujer, Hana, para decirle que no se preocupase por Hinata. Se iba con él para arreglar unos papeles al pueblo de al lado. Aquello no la sorprendió, porque no era la primera vez que su hija acompañaba a su padre.

A las seis y medía, abrigados y con botas de montaña, se encaminaron hacia su destino. Hiashi estaba contento con aquella decisión que su adorada hija había tomado, estaba seguro de que aquello era importante para Olvido y su pequeña. Amanecía, hacía frío y viento. En algunos tramos de la montaña vieron escarcha, y tuvieron cuidado de no resbalar en los trozos donde el hielo brillaba.

Tras llegar a una gran roca, su padre tomó un sendero por el que ella nunca había caminado. Era un tramo difícil. Un corte de la montaña extraño, por el que la gente nunca se atrevía a aventurarse, aunque se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que era para su padre sortear las dificultades del lugar. Sabiamente, Hiashi la guiócon familiaridad, indicándole dónde debía pisar. Y aquello que en cualquier momento hubiera sido un camino por el cual hubiera sido sencillo despeñarse se volvió un tramo cómodo siguiendo las instrucciones de su padre.

De pronto, al llegar a un punto apareció ante ellos una gran pradera, sembrada por un hermoso manto de hierba verde. Un verde diferente al que Hinata hubiera visto nunca. «¡Qué sitio más precioso!», pensó la muchacha. A la derecha observó como el agua Hinata y pura manaba de una gran piedra y caía en un bonito riachuelo de agua increíblemente transparente. En ese momento el aire y el frío cesaron, incluso el cielo tenía otro color.

Hiashi miró a su hija y sonrió al ver su expresión. En su gesto leía todas las preguntas que él se planteó cuando su padre lo llevó allí por primera vez. Los ojos jóvenes y llenos de vida de Hinata no paraban de mirarlo todo. Incluso se quitó los guantes de lana rojos para tocar aquella espectacular hierba, que era sedosa y desprendía un olor especial.

—¿Es precioso, verdad? —preguntó Hiashi.

Boquiabierta como pocas veces en su vida, la joven miró a su padre y susurró:

—Papá, esto es increíble. Es como otro mundo diferente. ¿Pero has visto la hierba? Es tremendamente verde y sedosa. ¿Cómo es posible que esté así si estamos en invierno? —Hiashi sonrió y ella prosiguió—: ¿Y el agua? ¿Cómo es posible que no esté congelada?, y más cuando mana de aquella piedra de la montaña. ¿Y el frío, y el aire? Se han parado.

Al ver a su padre con ojos emocionados por aquello, sonrió y añadió:

—Papá… esto, este lugar es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Nunca he oído a nadie en el pueblo hablar de este lugar. ¿Por qué?

—Porque nadie lo conoce, cariño, ni lo conocerán. Únicamente hemos pisado este sitio y esta hierba tus antepasados, yo, y ahora tú.

—Papá, cada vez entiendo menos esta historia, estamos en el siglo XXI. ¿Cómo es posible todo lo que me estás contando? ¿Cómo esta mujer, Olvido, no ha muerto con el paso de los años? ¿Cómo, siendo invierno, aquí parece que es primavera o verano? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo es posible que todo esto tan incomprensible nos esté pasando a nosotros?

—Todo tiene su explicación —anunció de pronto una voz detrás de la muchacha.

Hinata, alarmada por aquella voz, se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con la anciana que había visto meses atrás. Su expresión era dulce y candorosa, y todo en ella irradiaba paz.

—Hola, Olvido —saludó Hiashi acercándose a ella, para darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Mejor que nunca —contestó emocionada la anciana mirando a Hinata. Acercándose a ella, alargó la mano para tocar la mejilla de la joven y susurró—: Te agradezco que hayas venido a conocerme.

—Voy a ver los huertos —anunció Hiashi—. Creo que vosotras tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

Al ver que su padre se alejaba, Hinata anduvo hacia él y, cogiéndole de la mano, susurró:

—Pero, papá…

Tras mirar con dulzura a su hija y después a la anciana, Hiashi se dirigió a la joven para darle seguridad:

—Cariño, tranquila, confía en mí. Olvido nunca te haría daño. Estaré allí, donde ves aquel árbol, ¿vale?

—Hinata —dijo la mujer—, no tienes nada que temer.

La joven asintió y siguió con la mirada a su padre, quien se dirigía hacia donde él le había indicado.

—Ven, sentémonos en esta piedra —pidió la anciana—. Estoy segura de que querrás hacerme muchas preguntas, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió y la siguió. Tras sentarse, clavó su mirada en ella y murmuró:

—Estoy totalmente bloqueada. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién es usted?, ¿por qué…?

Con una dulce sonrisa, la mujer asintió y dijo:

—Contestaré a todas tus preguntas una por una. Llevo muchos, muchísimos años esperándote.

—¿Esperándome? ¿A mí?

—Sí, cielo, esperándote a ti. Llevo viviendo en estas montañas cerca de cuatrocientos años. Gracias a la ayuda de un antepasado tuyo pude sobrevivir a algo terrible que me ocurrió.

—Pero eso es imposible, nadie vive tantos años…

—Hinata, déjame que te explique mi historia y, cuando acabe, eres libre de sacar tus propias conclusiones —le suplicó la mujer, y Hinata aceptó. —Como te decía, gracias a un antepasado tuyo, pude sobrevivir. Mi nombre verdadero es Leiza. Soy la hija del rey Versus y la reina Sorila.

Al oír aquellos nombres, que para ella representaban tanto, la muchacha se levantó y gritó:

—¿Qué?… pero qué está diciendo… Leiza era…

—Hinata, por favor, escucha —y al ver que aquélla se sentaba, prosiguió—: La historia que cuentan las leyendas sobre mí son ciertas. Mi prima Seire, a quien yo quería como a una hermana, la noche anterior a mi boda me dio a beber una poción, engañándome y diciéndome que era una bebida que garantizaba el amor eterno, y yo, ingenua de mí, la creí. Pero aquella poción, me envejeció y me convirtió en la anciana que ves. Escapé de palacio con algunas pertenencias sin ser vista, y dejé atrás, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, a mi padre, a mi madre, a mi gente y a mi amor. Esa noche, el cielo parecía conocer mi desgracia y llovió y tronó a mares como nunca había ocurrido. En ese momento yo estaba desorientada, confusa y con miedo. No sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde ir, mi vida siempre había estado llena de comodidades en palacio, donde nunca me había preocupado por la comida o por tener dónde cobijarme. Me adentré en la montaña y en mi desesperación decidí abandonarme y morir. Pero de pronto apareció un hombre, un plebeyo de Konoha comerciante de ganado, que al ver a una anciana mojada y desorientada la ayudó y cobijó en aquel refugio que ves allí —explicó señalando hacia la derecha—. Él encendió un gran fuego y me hizo entrar en calor, me dio de comer y me cuidó durante días.

—¿Te refieres a Hamura? —preguntó la joven al recordar lo que su padre le había contado el día anterior y la anciana asintió.

—Hamura era un hombre muy amable. Intentó bajarme al pueblo, pero yo allí no conocía a nadie, no tenía adónde ir y me negué a acompañarlo. Por ello me propuso quedarme en el refugio que él tenía para los días en los que la tormenta lo sorprendía en la montaña, y yo acepté. Le pedí que no le contara a nadie que yo estaba aquí, y él prometió regresar con comida para mí, y así fue. Mi vida al principio fue horrible. Era torpe e incapaz de hacer nada por mí misma, pero, poco a poco y con la ayuda de Hamura, me construí un pequeño hogar. Pasado un tiempo me explicó que en Konoha se iba a celebrar una boda real y lloré al oír lo que él me decía. Mi prima, ésa a la que yo había considerado como una hermana, se iba a casar con mi amor. Hamura no entendió aquellas lágrimas de anciana y únicamente aquel día me hizo una pregunta, mi nombre, y el único nombre que salió de mi boca fue «Olvido».

—¿Olvido? —preguntó Hinata—. Pero si tu nombre era Leiza, ¿por qué Olvido?

Al escucharla, la anciana sonrió y, tras negar con la cabeza, murmuró:

—Era lo que mejor me definía. Había sido olvidada por todos, por mis padres y finalmente por mi amor. Pero estaba equivocada. El día del enlace real, fui valiente y bajé al pueblo para ser testigo de aquella boda. Nunca olvidaré la tristeza que vi en mis padres y en Caftul, a diferencia de la alegría que vi en Seire. Yo me encontraba en el camino, junto con las gentes del pueblo, viendo pasar el cortejo real, cuando ante mis ojos, inexplicablemente, se paró la carroza donde iban ellos y una mujer que estaba a mi lado gritó: «Seire, nunca serás feliz. Pagarás lo que le hiciste a Leiza». Mis padres y Caftul, al oír aquello, inmediatamente pidieron explicaciones a mi prima y ésta se derrumbó ante todos, pues la maldad pesa y ahoga. Aquella tarde supe que mis padres no me habían olvidado y mi amado Caftul, tampoco.

—Lo siento… —susurró conmovida Hinata y la anciana prosiguió.

—Después de aquello regresé a la montaña, mi casa, y sorprendentemente aquella noche aparecieron Hamura y la mujer que había maldecido a mi prima.

Nada más verme, ella se arrojó a mis pies. Se trataba de la persona que había proporcionado a Seire aquella poción mágica y me suplicaba perdón por haber destrozado mi vida, la de mis padres y la de Caftul. Hamura, sin mediar palabra, escuchó lo que aquella mujer y yo hablábamos, y por fin se enteró de mi verdadera historia.

—Un momento —interrumpió Hinata—, ¿pero por qué huiste? ¿Por qué no dijiste que tú eras la princesa Leiza?

—¿Y quién me hubiera creído? —respondió la anciana—. Leiza era una chica joven, hermosa y llena de vida, y yo me había convertido en una vieja harapienta, sin ganas de vivir y con una enorme tristeza en el corazón. No… no fue posible entonces, pero ahora creo que ha llegado el momento.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Hinata.

—La mujer que le dio la poción a mi prima me explicó que únicamente volvería a mi cuerpo y a mi vida cuando yo naciera de nuevo en otro momento, en otra vida y en otra familia. Me dijo que, cuando el ciclo de la vida se repitiera, nacería una joven como yo a la que tendría que ayudar para poder ayudarme a mí misma y regresar a mi verdadera existencia. Al principio, querida Hinata, te prometo que no la entendí, pero con el paso de los años fui comprendiendo a qué se refería. Después de hablar con aquella mujer, ésta desapareció y nunca más volví a saber de ella. Hamura, conmovido e incrédulo por lo que había descubierto sobre quién era yo, me prometió que el secreto estaría bien guardado en él, y así fue. Los años pasaron y mi pobre Hamura envejeció, pero yo seguía tan vieja como el día que me conoció. Un día vino con un muchacho, su hijo, quien tras la muerte de su padre continuó ayudándome, y tras él su hijo y así sucesivamente.

La montaña se puso a mi favor para no ser descubierta y nadie a excepción de vosotros, los elegidos, pueden llegar hasta aquí. La montaña no se lo permite.

—¿Pero yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto? —preguntó sorprendida Hinata.

—El día que tu abuelo trajo a tu padre, supe que con su llegada algo especial iba a pasar. La noche en que tú naciste, floreció todo aquel precioso jardín de flores azules de allí. Tu llegada al mundo me hizo saber que el momento que yo esperaba había llegado —y levantándose, dijo—: Acompáñame. He de enseñarte algo y lo entenderás todo.

Se dirigieron hacia la casita y Hinata buscó con la mirada a su padre. Éste la saludó con la mano y eso le dio fuerza para continuar. Al entrar en aquella casa, Hinata observó con curiosidad los recuerdos acumulados y guardados de otras épocas, otros momentos. Sobre una mesita de madera maciza vio varios retratos.

Algunos parecían tremendamente antiguos y otros más actuales.

—Mira, Hinata —solicitó la anciana cogiendo uno de aquellos retratos—: Éste fue mi gran amigo Hamura.

Con curiosidad, Hinata miró aquel retrato cuando oyó decir a la anciana:

—Éste es Graus, el hijo de Hamura, luego están Lombed, Talqued, Gabel, Efren, tu abuelo Disck y Hiashi, tu padre.

—Esto es increíble… increíble —murmuró Hinata.

Con una encantadora sonrisa, Olvido miró a la joven y añadió:

—Recuerdo a todos y a cada uno de ellos. En mis sueños siempre me acompañan y, cuando les llegó su momento, dejaron este mundo, pero su alma y su bondad continuó conmigo haciéndome compañía día a día. Gracias a ellos nunca me he sentido sola.

Boquiabierta, sorprendida y asombrada, Hinata continuó mirando aquellos retratos que parecían gritarle « Hinata, escúchala. Puedes cambiar su pasado, y ella cambiará tu futuro. Abre tu corazón y no dudes» . Sentir la fuerza de la mirada de aquéllos, la seguridad con la que su padre la había llevado hasta allí y ahora la mirada dulce y cristalina de la anciana hizo que Hinata tomara una decisión. La creía. Por ello, levantando la mirada, clavó su vista en la mujer y anunció:

—Te creo, Leiza. Aquí me tienes. ¿Qué necesitas que haga por ti?

Conmovida por aquel voto de confianza, la anciana la miró y con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas de felicidad murmuró:

—Me has llamado por mi nombre, hace tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba por él que me acostumbré a llamarme Olvido. Gracias, Hinata. Gracias por ello y por creer en mí.

Dejando el marco de la foto de Hamura, Hinata se acercó a la anciana por primera vez y alargando su mano para tocarle su arrugada mejilla susurró:

—No llores, por favor. Reconozco que, al principio, cuando comenzaste a contar la historia que tantas veces mi padre me había contado, dudé y pensé que estaba ante una vieja chalada, pero te creo. Algo en mi interior me dice que he de creerte. Ellos —dijo señalando las fotos de sus antepasados— con su mirada me dicen que te escuche y abra mi corazón. Y por ello aquí me tienes. Si ellos te ayudaron y creyeron en ti, ahora estoy y o aquí para hacer por ti todo lo que esté en mi mano.

Secándose los ojos, la anciana asintió y respondió:

—Gracias, hija. —Y mirando a su alrededor, dijo—: Esto que ves aquí es mi vida… ven, acércate, he de mostrarte algo.

Llegaron hasta una puerta de la pequeña casa que estaba cerrada. Antes de entrar, la mujer se volvió hacia ella y señaló:

—Tengo que enseñarte algo más. Estoy segura de que será lo que más te sorprenderá, pero, cuando lo veas, no te quedará ninguna duda de que todo lo que te estoy contando es verdad.

Olvido abrió la puerta y juntas entraron en la oscura habitación. Después se dirigió hacia la única ventana que allí había y la abrió. El chorro de aire fresco que entró movió el cabello de Hinata y la luz se hizo en aquel pequeño lugar. Había varios muebles tapados con sabanas viejas. Olvido se dirigió hacia una especie de vitrina tapada también con un paño, tiró de la tela y apareció ante ellas un espectacular vestido:

—Éste era mi vestido de novia —susurró la anciana tocando con su vieja mano aquella tela tan espectacular y fina.

Acercándose hasta él, Hinata lo observó. Aquel vestido de novia era el más bonito que había visto en su vida.

—Es precioso. Es un vestido digno de una princesa.

—Y era para una princesa —murmuró Olvido—. Aquella fatídica noche, cuando abandoné el castillo, metí en un saco mi vestido de novia, la muñeca que tú tienes y un retrato que nos habían pintado a mi prometido Caftul y a mí.

—Realmente es increíble —exclamó Hinata, que continuaba admirando el vestido—. Nunca había visto nada igual.

—Y éste, es el retrato que nos hicieron a mi prometido y a mí.

Al retirar el trapo de aquel lienzo, los rayos de sol parecieron tomar vida en él. De pronto Hinata se quedó paralizada. Cerró los ojos y los abrió intentado aclarar la vista. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Allí, en aquel lienzo, estaba ella vestida con unas ropas extrañas, mirando sonriente a… Sasuke, mientras que al fondo se veía el castillo de Konoha.

—Pero… pero… —balbuceó la joven sin ser capaz de juntar más de dos palabras.

Consciente de lo que aquella debía de pensar, la anciana aclaró:

—Esa joven que ves en el cuadro, aunque te parezca mentira, era yo. El hombre era mi prometido, Caftul.

Acercándose para observar mejor el cuadro, Hinata murmuró:

—¿Cómo es posible? Ésa soy yo, y el chico que aparece es el muchacho que conocí en Nochevieja y…

—Sasuke —aclaró la anciana mirándola.

—Sí.

Conmovida por cómo la muchacha miraba el cuadro y luego a ella, Olvido añadió:

—Hinata, te llevo esperando toda una vida. Tú eres aquella otra vida en la que nacería. Ya te expliqué que al principio no entendí las palabras de aquella mujer, pero, cuando tú naciste, supe que eras la persona que yo había estado esperando todo este tiempo.

—¿Yo soy tú en otra vida?

—Sí. Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo y mi vida ahora es la tuya. El ciclo se repite entre mi época y la tuya. En algún lugar habrá otro Hamura con otro nombre, con otra vida y…

—Pero ¿qué tenemos que hacer? No consigo entender qué debemos hacer.

La anciana, sonriendo al ver lo fácil que aquella muchacha se lo ponía, anunció:

—He de ayudarte a ti, para que tú me ayudes a mí. Ese hombre que para mí se llama Caftul y para ti Sasuke, a día de hoy, en el siglo XXI, se ha enamorado de ti. En breve te va a pedir en matrimonio. —Eso hizo que Hinata la mirara extrañada, y la mujer continuó—: Pero, como la historia se repite, alguien cercano a ti intentara impedir esa boda, al igual que me ocurrió a mí.

—Pero vamos a ver, Leiza —sonrió la joven—, eso es imposible. ¡Lo acabo de conocer! Además, en el siglo en el que yo vivo no existen pociones mágicas por las que yo tenga que estar en peligro.

—Escúchame, él no tardará en pedirte en matrimonio. Aunque te parezca algo absurdo, será así. Y la maldad, sea en el siglo que sea, existe, créeme. Por cierto, Hinata, si él te lo pidiera, ¿tú lo rechazarías?

Petrificada por aquella pregunta, Hinata se quedó mirándola. Durante una fracción de tiempo pensó en él y, tras sonreír, contestó sinceramente:

—Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, ambos sentimos algo especial. Fue como si nos conociéramos y…

—Y así es. En otra vida os conocisteis y os amasteis. Como te he explicado, el ciclo se vuelve a repetir entre tu época y la mía.

Sentándose sobre una banqueta de madera rústica, Hinata se retiró el pelo de la cara y murmuró:

—Esto es increíble… increíble.

La anciana, entendiendo lo difícil que debía de ser para la chica retener, y sobre todo creer, toda aquella información en tan breve espacio de tiempo, se puso a su lado y asintió.

—Sí, cielo, increíble pero cierto. —Y señalando el cuadro, añadió—: Hinata, la jovencita que ves allí, tan igual a ti, soy yo y él es mi amor Caftul. Necesito tu ayuda para volver a estar con él, y tú necesitarás mi ayuda para poder estar con Sasuke.

Tras un largo pero significativo silencio por parte de ambas, Olvido pidió:

—Ven, salgamos de aquí. Creo que por hoy y a has tenido demasiadas emociones.

Como una autómata, se levantó y siguió a la mujer. Salieron al exterior de la casa, donde estaba Hiashi esperándolas.

—Papá, es increíble…

Hiashi asintió. Conocía aquella historia desde hacía muchos años y sabía que aquel momento iba a llegar.

—Hiashi —dijo la anciana—, gracias por traer a Hinata. Ahora debéis marcharos, creo que ella necesita pensar y asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Además, quiero que bajéis de la montaña antes de que anochezca.

Al oír aquello, Hinata la miró y, sin querer marcharse, protestó.

—Pero yo tengo que hablar más contigo, no quiero irme. Ahora no.

El hombre y la anciana intercambiaron una mirada significativa, y él afirmó:

—Hija, debemos irnos, pero te prometo que volveremos.

—Pero, papá, yo quiero continuar hablando con Leiza. Ella y yo…

—Hinata —sonrió la mujer—, la montaña te ha dejado encontrar mi casa, puedes volver siempre que quieras, la montaña te protegerá y te traerá a mí.

Ahora debes regresar o tu madre se inquietará. La joven, al ver que era imposible hacerles cambiar de opinión, asintió.

—De acuerdo. Pero volveré y seguiremos hablando.

—Me encantará charlar contigo —asintió la mujer.

Hiashi, al ver que su hija se apaciguaba, se despidió de Olvido y comenzó a andar. Hinata se volvió dos veces para decir adiós con la mano a la anciana, hasta que poco a poco el viento y el frío se fue levantando y, al girarse para despedirse de nuevo, comprobó que todo había desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaba Leiza?, ¿y el césped, el río, la casa y los árboles? El frío entumeció su cuerpo y sin volver a mirar atrás siguió con cuidado a su padre. Cuando llegaron a la falda de la montaña, el gélido aire paró y la chica tomó a su padre del brazo y preguntó:

—Papá, ¿por qué nunca me contaste nada de todo esto?

—Porque yo no era el encargado de contártelo. Olvido me lo pidió.

Aún sorprendida por todo lo que había descubierto, con gesto aniñado murmuró:

—Uf… aún me cuesta creerlo.

—Hinata, ya te expliqué antes de subir que había cosas difíciles de creer y ésta, cariño mío, es una de ellas. Cuando mi padre me contó lo de Olvido, al principio pensé que había bebido algunos tragos de más, pero con el tiempo fui creyendo y entrando en la vida de esa mujer. Nada es falso, todo es verdadero; si no, ¿cómo te explicas el lugar donde vive y que nadie conoce? La montaña no permite que nadie, a excepción de nosotros, la encuentre. Sé que todo esto parece una locura, pero no lo es. Esto es algo maravilloso que no todo el mundo puede vivir.

—¿Te enseñó Olvido el cuadro?

—Sí. Lo vi el día que subí para decirle que había tenido una niña. Ella, sonriendo, me dijo que debía mostrarme algo. Al enseñarme aquel retrato me comentó que tú, en el futuro, tendrías esa apariencia, y la creí. Fuiste creciendo y te convertiste en esa preciosa joven llena de vida que ella había dicho. Por eso tú eres la elegida en lugar de alguno de tus hermanos.

Al recordar algo que aquella mujer le había explicado, miró a su padre y, poniéndose colorada como un tomate maduro, murmuró:

—Ella me ha dicho que Sasuke, el chico que conocí el otro día, me va a pedir en breve que me case con él.

Aquella noticia era algo que él también sabía desde hacía mucho y que había asimilado, por lo que, mirando a su encarnada hija con una sonrisa que hizo que a ella le estallara de júbilo el corazón, respondió:

—Y tonto sería si no lo hiciera. Una belleza como tú no se encuentra todos los días.

—¡Papá! —gritó ante el piropo que su padre le acababa de soltar.

Divertido por ver que su pequeña hija y a no era tan pequeña, Hiashi asintió y, tomándola por la cintura, añadió:

—Te lo digo en serio, Hinata, y te aseguro que me dolerá el corazón cuando mi hija pequeña se case y se vaya a vivir a otro lugar. Pero, cariño, eso es ley de vida. Yo lo hice con tu madre hace años y algún día te tocará hacerlo a ti.

Mientras se acercaban a casa continuaron charlando de sus cosas, y al llegar Hana les preguntó cómo habían pasado el día. Hinata, con una candorosa sonrisa, miró a su padre y declaró:

—Mamá, ha sido un día estupendo. Papá siempre me sorprende.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Megan Maxwell, Un sueño real. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Aquella noche, Hinata vio a Sasuke en la plaza del pueblo. Éste le comentó que habían estado donde la curandera, y que les había mandado unas hierbas, tanto para su madre como para la dolencia de él. Durante horas ambos

caminaron cogidos de la mano por las calles de Konoha. En varias ocasiones se besaron con pasión y Sasuke notó que ella estaba feliz, pero no le preguntó el porqué. Por su parte, Hinata no le contó nada de lo ocurrido aquel extraño día; sabía que, si se lo explicaba, no la creería.

Cuando Hinata llegó a casa aquella noche y se acostó, no podía dormir. En su mente volaban cientos de palabras, momentos e imágenes y todas relacionadas con Leiza, a la que se había propuesto ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

Pasaron tres días y Sasuke debía regresar a su pueblo. Era algo que a los dos jóvenes entristecía, pero asumían que debía ser así. La noche anterior a su marcha, Hinata y él estuvieron caminando por las afueras del pueblo y sin esperárselo llegaron hasta las ruinas del castillo de Konoha.

—Te llamaré, te lo prometo —dijo Sasuke.

—Me encantaría que lo hicieras —asintió ella.

Sasuke, tras besarla, miró a su alrededor y añadió:

—¿Te has dado cuenta de dónde estamos? —Ella asintió—. Hemos vuelto al mismo sitio donde me contaste aquella maravillosa triste historia sobre Leiza.

—Sí.

Pero Hinata no quería hablar de Leiza, la joven sólo deseaba besarlo y abrazarlo. Sasuke se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba ella y la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Aquel beso que al principio era inocente y tembloroso, poco a poco se volvió apasionado y ardiente. Ambos se deseaban y pensar en que no sabían cuándo se volverían a ver los martirizaba.

—Hinata —susurró Sasuke con los ojos cerrados—, ¿qué me has hecho? ¿Me has hechizado?

—Te he besado y te voy a volver a besar —susurró ella cerca de su boca.

Pasados unos segundos llenos de besos y caricias, Sasuke, jadeando, murmuró:

—Tengo que regresar a mi casa, a mi trabajo, a mi vida, pero ¿qué voy a hacer allí sin ti? —Tras un rápido beso en la nariz, continuó—: Ya no sé dónde está mi casa, ni sé qué va a ser de mí sin ti. Yo…

—Sasuke —susurró nerviosa—. Si te quedas más tranquilo, déjame decirte que yo me siento como tú. Pero creo que debes volver a tu hogar. Debemos dar tiempo a nuestros sentimientos y entender qué nos pasa.

—Hinata, estoy confuso. Nunca había sentido nada así por nadie y pensar que no te voy a ver, que no voy a poder besarte o cogerte de la mano, me está matando.

—Lo sé… lo sé…

Pero Sasuke insistió.

—Me siento como si siempre te hubiera estado buscando y por fin te hubiese encontrado. Y ahora, no me quiero alejar de ti. Es tan extraño…

Al escuchar aquello Hinata cerró los ojos. Todo lo que él decía, ella lo sentía igual. Leiza tenía razón. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y cada segundo que pasaba lo veía con mayor claridad.

—Sasuke, siento lo mismo que tú, pero creo que debemos ser pacientes y…

—Me he enamorado locamente de ti —confesó él mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Tú qué sientes por mí? Necesito la verdad, aunque me duela. He de saber tus sentimientos hacia mí para saber que yo…

Pero no lo dejó continuar. Hinata, llevando su boca hacia la de él, lo besó y luego murmuró:

—Te quiero, Sasuke. Apenas te conozco pero yo también me he enamorado de ti.

Con una cautivadora sonrisa, Sasuke se fundió con ella en un apasionado beso. Cada segundo que transcurría todo se volvía más enloquecedor y tentador. Cada beso era más apasionado y cada vez era más difícil separarse el uno del otro.

Sobre las once de la noche, tras dulces palabras de amor y futuras promesas, se tuvieron que despedir. Sasuke la acompañó hasta su casa y en la puerta, besándola, le prometió que volvería.

Durante un mes las llamadas de Sasuke eran continuas y diarias. Era algo a lo que Hana y Hiashi ya se habían acostumbrado, pero que a su prima Sakura no le gustó. Todavía no podía entender por qué aquel muchacho tan guapo se había quedado prendado de su prima y no de ella. En ese tiempo Hinata subía a la montaña siempre que podía. Estar con Leiza y escuchar todo lo que ella le contaba le encantaba. Un mes después, el día de la boda de una amiga, Hinata se despertó con una radiante sonrisa. Su prima Sakura, que estaba con ella en el pueblo para asistir al enlace, al verla aparecer en la cocina, dijo en tono de mofa:

—Hija, qué cara de tonta que tienes hoy.

Sin querer enfadarse, Hinata la miró y, cogiendo una galleta del bote de lata, respondió tras darle un mordisco:

—Supongo que sí.

Hiashi y Hana, que estaban sentados en la cocina, al oír aquello sonrieron y Sakura, molesta, como siempre últimamente, se levantó y dijo antes de salir por la puerta:

—Vay a… hoy está graciosa la niña.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas los tres en la cocina, Hana miró a su hija y preguntó:

—¿Qué le pasa a tu prima?

Hiashi y Hinata se miraron. Ambos sabían lo que le pasaba a Sakura. No soportaba ver a Hinata feliz y enamorada, pero, como no quería preocupar a su madre, ésta respondió:

—No lo sé, mamá, tendrá un mal día.

La boda de Karin fue todo un acontecimiento en el pueblo. Todos bailaron, comieron y se divirtieron, pero a Hinata le faltaba su amor. Le faltaba Sasuke. Por la noche al llegar a casa recibió la llamada diaria del muchacho. Estuvieron hablando más de una hora para despecho de Sakura y regocijo de sus padres.

Una semana después, el día de los enamorados, mientras Hinata se duchaba oyó jaleo en la casa. Cuando salió del baño y fue al comedor, vio un enorme y precioso ramo de rosas rojas encima de la mesa.

—Anda, ¿y esto de quién es? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Son para ti —respondió su madre emocionada y, al ver que su hija cogía la tarjetita que en el ramo colgaba, preguntó con curiosidad—: ¿Son del chico que te llama siempre?

—Sí, mamá.

Nerviosa y con manos temblorosas abrió el pequeño sobre que el ramo portaba y leyó en voz baja:

**_Por mucho que se empeñe el florista en decirme que son las flores más bonitas que ha visto, yo sigo pensado que la flor más bonita que hay en el mundo eres tú. Te quiero._**

**_Sasuke._**

Sin poder soportar un minuto más la incertidumbre, su madre se puso a su lado y preguntó:

—¿Qué pone?

Mirando a su madre con una sonrisa, metió la tarjetita en el sobre y contestó:

—Mamá, por favor, esto es algo privado.

Cogió las rosas y se las llevó a su habitación, donde leyó una y mil veces aquella preciosa nota de amor.

El tiempo pasó y la primavera llegó. Las visitas a Leiza cada día eran más seguidas y largas. Hablaban de millones de cosas y Olvido le contaba curiosidades de cómo era su vida en el castillo. Le contó que conoció a Caftul en una fiesta de Navidad y ambas rieron al recordar que, al ser sus vidas paralelas, las dos habían conocido a sus amores en las mismas fiestas. Hinata le explicó lo del ramo de flores e incluso le subió la tarjeta para leérsela. Enamorada, le confesó el amor que sentía por Sasuke y Leiza sonrió al recordar el amor que sintió ella en otro tiempo, otro momento y otra época por Caftul.

—Qué bonito es el amor, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es maravillo —asintió Hinata—. Estar enamorada es algo mágico y difícil de explicar.

—Sí —susurró con añoranza la anciana.

—Por la vida de todos pasan miles de personas —continuó Hinata—, pero un día, sin saber por qué, llega alguien y aquello que nunca habías experimentado aparece, y te deja sin aliento.

—Efectivamente —sonrió la mujer—. Yo lo recuerdo como algo precioso y único.

Feliz como nunca, Hinata se sentó en el suelo junto a la mujer y reveló:

—Anoche Sasuke me dijo que vendrá a verme este fin de semana. Oh, Dios, ¡deseo tanto verlo!

—Ay, mi niña, cuánto me alegro. Soy feliz si tú lo eres.

Y así era. Leiza, a través de las vivencias de Hinata, revivía un amor que nunca había olvidado. A pesar de que había pasado el tiempo, su amor por Caftul siempre había estado esperando, deseando poder escapar de su prisión y nuevamente ser libre y feliz.

—Te lo digo porque no vendré a verte hasta la semana que viene.

—No te inquietes, mi niña. Te esperaré, pero recuerda, ten cuidado.

—Tranquila, Leiza, lo tendré.

Llegó el viernes y Hinata, tras ponerse lo más guapa que pudo, esperó ansiosa la llegada de Sasuke. Habían quedado a las ocho de la tarde al pie del castillo.

¡Su castillo! Inquieta, ella llegó antes y se metió dentro del derruido edificio como había hecho miles de veces. Anduvo entre las ruinas imaginando todo lo que Leiza le había contado cuando vio que se acercaba un coche. Con el corazón a mil, Hinata salió del castillo y dos segundos después se encontró entre los brazos de su amor. Sasuke.

Más tarde, él cogió una habitación en el hotel del pueblo y, tras dejar la maleta, se marcharon a cenar. Tras la cena y cuando paseaban tranquilamente por Konoha, se encontraron de frente con los padres de Hinata, los hermanos y unos primos. No quedó más remedio que saludarlos y todos juntos se marcharon a tomar algo a una terracita de la plaza del pueblo. Hinata estaba nerviosa. Ver cómo sus padres, en especial su madre, interrogaban al pobre muchacho la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Sasuke respondía como podía todo lo que le preguntaba Hana, pero estaba tan nervioso que al final se tiró la bebida sobre los pantalones. Avergonzado por aquello, se disculpó mil veces por su torpeza mientras la madre de Hinata se empeñaba en secárselos con las servilletas del bar.

—Pobrecillo —comento Hanabi, una de las hermanas de Hinata—. Que mal rato está pasando.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Hinata tras cruzar una mirada con su padre e ir éste en su ayuda—. Sasuke sabrá salir de esto.

Sakura, que durante todo el rato había estado más callada de lo normal, preguntó:

—¿Ha venido él solo?

—Sí —respondió sonriente tras ver que su padre lo alejaba de su madre.

—Este chico es muy mono —rio su hermana Natsu—. ¿Es de buena familia? ¿Tiene dinero?

Al oír aquello, Hanabi miró a su hermana y gruñó:

—Pero qué bruta eres. Desde luego se te ocurre preguntar cada cosa.

Hinata, divertida por aquellos comentarios, miró a Sasuke y, tras suspirar por lo guapo e interesante que estaba mientras hablaba con su padre, susurró:

—Eso ni lo sé, ni me importa.

Sakura, que no le había quitado ojo en todo el rato, en un tono que no gustó nada a Hinata murmuró:

—La verdad, el chico no está nada mal.

—Todo lo que queráis —volvió a comentar Natsu—. Pero el dinero es importante en una relación.

—Cierra el pico —regañó Shion al ver la sonrisa enamorada de su hermana Hinata.

Un par de horas después, los enamorados se despidieron y se encaminaron hacia otro bar para tomar algo solos.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —se quejó Sasuke—. Qué torpe soy. Mira que tirarme la bebida encima.

Tras soltar una carcajada, Hinata lo besó en los labios y dijo:

—Han sido los nervios y el tercer grado de mi madre, pero tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Más relajados, comentaron sus cosas hasta que llegó la noche. Ambos deseaban pasarla juntos, pero también sabían que, si subían a la habitación del hotel, al día siguiente se enteraría todo Konoha. Por ello, Sasuke la acompañó a casa y tras varios besos tentadores quedaron en verse al día siguiente. Cuando él regresaba a su hotel, se encontró con Sakura, quien al verlo lo asaltó y le preguntó:

—Hola, ¿me recuerdas?

—Claro —sonrió Sasuke—. Eres Sakura.

Remolona, se retiró el pelo de la cara y, pasándose la lengua por los labios en actitud provocadora, murmuró:

—Vaya, veo que no olvidas un nombre.

Sorprendido por aquella actitud, Sasuke se separó de ella y respondió:

—Soy bastante bueno recordando nombres.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Al hotel, es tarde y estoy cansado.

—¿Te apetecería que tomáramos algo juntos?

Aquella propuesta, acompañada de cómo ella jugueteaba con su pelo, disgustó a Sasuke, quien, cortando por lo sano, respondió:

—No gracias, ya he tomado algo con Hinata.

—Si quieres podemos tomar algo… en tu hotel —insistió ella.

A Sasuke no le gustó nada la insistencia de aquella muchacha, no veía nada bueno en sus ojos; por ello, mientras empezó a caminar respondió:

—Adiós.

Sakura, al sentirse plantada, lo siguió con la mirada mientras chispas malhumoradas salían de sus ojos. Nunca un hombre la había rechazado como aquél y eso la enfureció. ¡Se las pagaría!

El sábado a primera hora de la mañana Sasuke fue a buscar a Hinata a su casa y, mientras comían en un restaurante del pueblo de al lado, le contó el incidente ocurrido con Sakura la noche anterior. Ella, tras escucharlo, tomó buena nota de aquello e intentó quitarle importancia. Por la noche, tras un maravilloso día juntos, fueron a su lugar especial, el castillo, y Sasuke sorprendió a Hinata cuando le pidió:

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Para qué?

Tras besarla por enésima vez en aquel minuto, le susurró cautivadoramente:

—Tú ciérralos.

Con una sonrisa que hechizaba al muchacho, ella lo hizo. Segundos después sintió que él le ponía algo en la mano y lo oyó decir:

—Ahora ábrelos.

Al abrir los ojos se quedó sin palabras. Sobre su mano, una cajita roja de terciopelo esperaba ser abierta.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Compruébalo tú misma abriendo la caja.

Temblorosa y emocionada, Hinata la abrió. Ante ella relucía un precioso anillo de oro con incrustaciones de piedrecitas blancas y azules.

—Sé que es algo precipitado —murmuró un nervioso Sasuke—, pero estoy loco por ti y quiero preguntarte si ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Al oír aquello, Hinata le miró fijamente a los ojos. Estaba ocurriendo lo que Leiza le había anunciado y, aun sabiendo que deseaba casarse con él, los músculos de su boca se negaron a moverse y su voz a salir.

—Dime algo, por favor —suplicó él al ver cómo lo miraba.

Finalmente y tras tragar el nudo de emociones que en su garganta estaba atascado, ella susurró:

—Me has dejado sin palabras.

Sasuke asintió. La entendía. Él todavía no sabía cómo había llegado a aquella situación, pero lo cierto era que deseaba casarse con ella más que nada en el mundo. No quería pensar en perderla… no podía.

—Te entiendo de verdad. —Intentó sonreír—. Pero el otro día pasé por una tienda de antigüedades y en el escaparate vi este anillo y de pronto pensé en ti y en lo mucho que te gustaría. Pasé a preguntar por él, y el dependiente me contó que era un anillo bastante antiguo, e incluso que creía que había pertenecido a una princesa —ambos sonrieron—. Cuando me dijo eso, no lo dudé, y decidí comprártelo. Luego al llegar a casa pensé que regalártelo sería una buena forma de pedirte que te casaras conmigo y…

—Sí quiero —contestó de pronto Hinata.

Las dudas y miedos que en un principio tuvo se disiparon al escucharle hablar. Leiza tenía razón: Sasuke era su amor como Caftul lo fue de ella y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

—¿Has dicho «sí»? —preguntó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos desconcertado y emocionado.

Echándole los brazos al cuello, Hinata lo besó con dulzura y, separándose de él unos milímetros, confirmó:

—Sí, he dicho que sí quiero casarme contigo y ahora mismo vamos a ir a mi casa y se lo vamos a decir a mis padres.

—¡Pero estás loca! —se asustó él—. Tus padres pensarán que estoy loco y me echarán escaleras abajo.

Sonriendo como una boba por la felicidad que se había instalado en su corazón, ella lo besó y le aseguró:

—Tranquilo, no lo harán porque yo no se lo permitiré.

Media hora después llegaron a casa de la muchacha. Hinata, emocionada, les enseñó el anillo y dejando a todos boquiabiertos explicó que Sasuke le había pedido que se casara con él, y que ella había aceptado.

Hana se quedó paralizada sin saber qué decir. Pero Hiashi, que no se sorprendió en absoluto, rápidamente se levantó y los felicitó. Abrazó primero a su hija y luego a un encantado y sonriente Sasuke.

—Espero que seáis muy felices —apostilló Hiashi.

—Gracias, señor —contestó Sasuke aún nervioso por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hiashi, acercándose un poco más al muchacho, lo miró y le susurró:

—Sólo te pido una cosa. Trata bien a mi niña o te las verás conmigo.

Hinata, al oír aquello, sonrió. Su padre era magnífico, ¡el mejor! Sasuke, al oír aquello, clavó su oscura mirada en Hiashi y, sonriendo y más tranquilo, respondió:

—No se preocupe, señor, nadie en este mundo la cuidará mejor que yo.

Hana, la madre, seguía sin entender nada. ¿Por qué esas prisas? ¿Acaso Hinata estaba embarazada? Con la mosca tras la oreja, la mujer hizo cientos de preguntas hasta que planteó lo que realmente la estaba volviendo loca y le afirmaron que nada tenía que ver su boda con lo que ella pensaba. Tras aclararle todo lo que ella quiso saber, Hiashi sacó de la nevera una botella de champán para celebrarlo. Hana, emocionada por la futura boda de su hija pequeña, levantó el teléfono y llamó al resto de sus hijos para darles la buena nueva. Todos los hermanos de Hinata, primos y tíos fueron llegando a la casa familiar de los Hyuga. « ¿Por qué aquella boda tan rápida?» , le preguntaban.

—No estoy embarazada —aclaró Hinata a todos—, por lo tanto dejad de murmurar. Nos casamos porque estamos enamorados, y porque queremos estar juntos, nada más. ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?

Su prima Sakura, que todavía estaba molesta con Sasuke por el trato que él le dispensó la noche anterior, tardó en dar la enhorabuena. En su cara se veía el enfado y la rabia por no ser ella la elegida. Cuando Sasuke se alejó de Hinata para hablar con Hiashi, Sakura se acercó a su prima y le preguntó:

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

—Segurísima —afirmó Hinata y, bajando la voz, se acerco a ella y añadió—: Y, por favor, no vuelvas a molestar a Sasuke, o te juro que te las vas a ver conmigo. ¿Me has entendido?

Al oír aquello, Sakura miró a su prima sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo aquella sosa le hablaba a ella así? Pero, como no era lugar ni momento, contestó:

—Tranquila, no me acercaré a tu Sasuke, y, oye, espero que te dure la felicidad.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta con un gesto nada agradable y se marchó. Hinata buscó con la mirada a su padre y éste la tranquilizó. Estaba claro que Sakura era un problema.

El domingo, un prometido Sasuke regresó a su pueblo y la semana de nuevo comenzó. El lunes amaneció azulado y Hinata subió a la montaña. Tenía que contarle a Leiza lo sucedido.

—Lo ves, te lo dije —sonrió la anciana al ver cómo ésta le enseñaba el anillo.

—Lo sé, pero está siendo todo tan repentino que a veces me asusta.

—No te preocupes por nada, vas a ser muy feliz.

La anciana y la joven Hinata se fundieron en un emocionado abrazo. Ambas tenían el corazón copado de amor y eso se transmitía en sus actos.

—Por cierto, mi prima Sakura se comportó de un modo extraño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sasuke me contó que se encontró con ella en la puerta de su hotel y que, por su manera de comportarse, lo que buscaba no era una simple amistad, y luego, la noche que celebrábamos en casa la noticia de nuestra boda, no estaba muy contenta, incluso me dijo que esperaba que me durase mucho la felicidad.

Al escuchar aquello, la mujer suspiró. Estaba claro que era Sakura, de nuevo una prima, quien presentaba el problema. Pero más tranquila por saber el origen del conflicto, respondió:

—Debes tener cuidado con ella. Al igual que mi prima Seire me hizo infeliz, tu prima lo intentará. Pero la diferencia es que esta vez estamos alerta acerca de su maldad y no se lo consentiremos.

—Tendré cuidado.

—No te preocupes, cielo —sonrió la anciana—. Yo, desde aquí, te estaré vigilando.

Pasaron los meses y el enlace se acercaba. Hana comenzó a confeccionar el vestido de boda de su hija. Era una buena costurera y se emocionó cuando Hinata se lo pidió. Con sus hermanas, organizó el banquete, la lista de boda, las invitaciones y toda la parafernalia que un casamiento suele conllevar. Todo debía estar a punto el 22 de julio.

En ese tiempo, Sakura, motivada por su envidia y maldad, intentó sembrar la duda en Hana, que era la más vulnerable a habladurías. Pero Hiashi, tras hablar largo y tendido con su mujer, la hizo entrar en razón y le recordó que el amor era así de loco e imprevisible. ¿Acaso no recordaba lo que ella sintió por él años atrás?

Cuando la terrible Sakura vio que por ahí la batalla estaba perdida, intentó ser parte activa en los preparativos de la boda. Pero Hinata no se fiaba de ella y, sin decir nada a nadie a excepción de su padre, vigiló con mil ojos a su prima. Leiza desde la montaña velaba los sueños de Hinata. Sabía que cualquier pequeño fallo, cualquier error, haría que aquella boda no se celebrase.

Convertiría a la joven Hinata en una desgraciada el resto de su vida, y ella misma seguiría allí sin poder regresar a su pasado.

Llegó el día anterior a la ceremonia. Sasuke y sus familiares se hospedaron en el hotel del pueblo. Todo estaba preparado para que la boda se celebrase al día siguiente. Aquella tarde, tras comer con sus suegros y cuñados, Hinata se despidió pronto de Sasuke para regresar a su casa. Lo besó diciéndole que lo vería al día siguiente en la iglesia a las cinco de la tarde. Cuando llegó a su casa, salió al jardín, donde se encontraba su padre.

—¿Qué haces, papá? —preguntó acercándose a él.

—Limpiando los zapatos para mañana —sonrió feliz—. Quiero ser el mejor padrino del mundo, para mi niña.

Abrazándolo con candor, Hinata lo beso y susurró:

—Ya lo eres, papá, ¡eres el mejor!

Conmovido por la felicidad que la mirada de su hija irradiaba, preguntó:

—¿Eres feliz, cariño?

—Mucho papá. Tan feliz que a veces no me lo creo.

—Eso quería oír —y dejando el zapato en el suelo, continuó—: Parece que fue ayer cuando naciste, tan chiquitita, tan menudita, y hoy fíjate, ya eres toda una preciosa mujer a la que mañana acompañaré muy orgulloso del brazo al altar.

Ambos se abrazaron emocionados. Se iban a echar mucho de menos, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que siempre se tendrían. Tras limpiarse las lágrimas que por las mejillas les corrían a ambos, los dos sonrieron y Hinata dijo:

—Papá, estoy nerviosa por Leiza.

—¿Por qué, cariño?

—¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si nada cambia para ella?

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Hiashi afirmó:

—Cambiará. Todos estos años ha esperado este momento. Tu boda y su amor cambiarán su vida y volverá al punto de partida de su pasado.

—Eso espero. Que todo salga bien por ella y por mí.

Al entender la inquietud de su hija, Hiashi la volvió a abrazar e indicó:

—Tranquila, hija. Somos muchos los que velamos para que eso ocurra. Nada puede fallar. Ahora, venga, cena algo y a la cama, que mañana tienes que ser la novia más guapa del mundo.

—De acuerdo, papá.

Tras darle un beso en la mejilla, entró en casa y se sentó en la cocina mientras su madre trasteaba en ella. Hana estaba nerviosa. Una boda era algo para recordar toda la vida.

—Creo que no se nos olvida nada, hija.

—No, mamá. Ya está todo, no te preocupes.

Hana, al mirar a su hija, sonrió. ¡Su pequeña se casaba! Por ello, cogió una de las sillas, la arrimó hasta donde estaba su hija y se sentó con ella.

—Hinata, quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre, tu padr estaremos aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Lo sé… lo sé —asintió la muchacha con dulzura.

Sacándose un pañuelo blanco de algodón, Hana miró a Hinata y con la barbilla temblona susurró:

—Cariño, eres la pequeña; aunque tus hermanos están aquí todo el día, tú eres la última de mis hijas que se marcha, y te aseguro, tesoro, que tu padre y yo te vamos a extrañar mucho.

—Mamá, mamá, no llores —sonrió conmovida por aquellas lágrimas—. Soy tremendamente feliz y quiero que tú también lo seas por mí. Sasuke es un muchacho excepcional y ya verás lo bien que os vais a llevar. Te lo prometo, mamá.

—Tienes razón y lo sé, hija. Es sólo que quiero que sepas que te queremos mucho.

Abrazándola con dulzura, como antes hizo con su padre, Hinata sonrió. Tenía una familia maravillosa y siempre se había sentido querida con locura. Tras conseguir que su madre se calmara y dejara de llorar, cenó algo y después se marchó a su habitación. Era su última noche allí. Miró sus libros, sus muñecos, sus pósters… y sonrió. Aquella vida se acababa para comenzar otra. Los nervios hicieron que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, pero rápidamente se las secó. No debía llorar, ¡estaba feliz! Por ello, y echando una última ojeada al precioso vestido de novia que su madre le había confeccionado, se metió en la cama y finalmente se durmió.

Aquella noche mientras Hinata dormía muchas almas velaban por ella. Leiza, desde la montaña, observaba en su propio sueño cómo dormía la muchacha y sonrió.

Las horas pasaron; todo parecía en calma hasta que Hinata comenzó a soñar. Aquel sueño le hacía moverse intranquila. Alguien la llamaba, alguien gritaba:

«Despierta… despierta, Hinata…» .

Aquellas voces, aquellas caras que la llamaban… de pronto las reconoció:

Hamura y todos sus antepasados. Sumergida en sus sueños supo que algo sucedía, y más cuando vio llorar a la anciana que tanto quería.

—¿Por qué lloras, Leiza? —susurró en sueños.

« Despierta… despierta, Hinata…»

De pronto, Hinata se despertó y dio un salto de la cama y, a pesar de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, vio frente a ella a su prima Sakura con unas tijeras en la mano. Asustada, Hinata gritó y Sakura se abalanzó sobre ella. Como pudo, Hinata se defendió, pero sintió un golpe en la mejilla que le hizo ver las estrellas. Continuó luchando y consiguió que su prima soltara las tijeras. Ya la tenía asida cuando Sakura se zafó e intentó escapar… pero Hiashi y a entraba por la puerta y la sujetó.

Segundos después, en la casa se organizó un buen revuelo. Padres, hermanos y cuñados intentaron entender lo ocurrido. ¿Qué hacía Sakura con unas tijeras en la habitación de Hinata? ¿Por qué aquélla gritaba como una loca y parecía haber perdido la razón? Como pudieron, sacaron a Sakura de la habitación y, cuando Hana entró y encendió la luz, gritó tras comprobar que su hija estaba bien.

—¡Dios mío!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron todos, asustados.

Hana, llevándose la mano a la boca, señaló horrorizada hacia el armario y gimió:

—El vestido… ha destrozado el vestido de novia.

Hinata, con las pulsaciones todavía a mil por lo ocurrido, se giró y miró. Su precioso vestido de novia estaba destrozado, rajado, pisoteado. Al ver aquello, lloró. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar aquello el día de su boda? Rápidamente sus hermanas fueron a consolarla. Veinte minutos después llegó una ambulancia. En ella se llevaron a una enloquecida Sakura que no paraba de maldecir y gritar.

Nadie entendía qué había ocurrido excepto Hinata y su padre.

Pasados los primeros momentos angustiosos, Hana, buscando una solución rápida para que su hija sonriera, la miró y dijo:

—No te preocupes, cariño. Lo importante es que a ti no te ha ocurrido nada, ¡eso es lo importante! —repetía una y otra vez—. Intentaremos arreglarte el vestido de novia de alguna de tus hermanas y estarás preciosa. Nos quedan unas horas antes de la boda y lo vamos a hacer. —Se dio la vuelta y, remangándose las mangas del camisón, Hana ordenó a sus hijas—: Vamos chicas, id a vuestras casas y pongámonos manos a la obra.

Pero Hinata no quería otro vestido. Hinata deseaba haber tenido su propio traje de novia y, sujetando la mano de su madre, gimoteó mientras se tocaba su dolorida mejilla:

—¡No, mamá! Déjalo. Ése era mi vestido y no hay tiempo para arreglarme otro.

Hiashi, furioso por las lágrimas de su hija, fue a hablar pero su mujer se le adelantó y dijo:

—Cariño, por lo menos lo intentaremos. Tú duerme, tesoro.

La joven, tras el susto vivido, se tumbó en la cama. Intentó dormir pero le resultaba imposible: el corazón aún le latía a mil por hora. Sin querer evitarlo, recordó el sueño. Recordó a Hamura despertándola y a la anciana llorando. ¿Leiza estaría bien? Media hora después, agotada de dar vueltas en la cama, intentó relajarse y poco a poco el sueño la venció y comenzó de nuevo a soñar.

En aquel sueño vio una pradera llena de margaritas de mil colores y al fondo el castillo de Konoha. De pronto se vio a ella misma corriendo por aquella pradera con un precioso vestido en color lila, su color preferido. Pero aquella chica que corría no era ella, ¡era Leiza!, y aquel muchacho que corría con los brazos abiertos no era Sasuke, ¡era Caftul! Emocionada, los vio unirse en un ansiado y esperado abrazo. Cuánto habían anhelado aquel momento. La sonrisa de Leiza era espléndida, pero el sueño se desvaneció.

Inquieta en la cama, se movió y de nuevo comenzó a soñar. Esta vez oyó unos cascos de unos caballos acercarse al galope. De pronto aquellos caballos se detuvieron y las imágenes pasaron a ser nítidas y reales en su mente. Ante ella y sobre unos increíbles corceles blancos estaban Leiza con su amado Caftul, y dos personas más.

—Hinata…

En un sueño muy real, la joven se sentó en su cama y preguntó:

—¿Leiza?

Con una sonrisa radiante igual que la de ella cuando era feliz, aquélla respondió:

—Sí, Hinata, soy yo, ¿estás bien?

Sin poder apartar su mirada de aquellas cuatro imágenes nítidas que ante ella sonreían, ésta asintió y preguntó:

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Hinata, he vuelto a mi vida. Gracias a ti he podido regresar. —Mirando a las personas que la acompañaban, añadió—: Éstos son mis padres, el rey Versus y la reina Sorila, y él es mi amor, Caftul.

Parpadeando para entender que aquello era un sueño demasiado real, Hinata los miró y respondió:

—Encantada de conocerlos.

Todos asintieron y Caftul, aquel muchacho tan parecido a Sasuke, dijo:

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Hinata. Gracias por ay udarme a recuperar a mi amor.

Fue a contestar cuando el rey Versus expresó con su ronca voz, mientras que la reina Sorila asentía y sonreía:

—Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos, muchacha.

Sobrecogida por aquello y sin saber qué decir, murmuró:

—Pero… yo no hice nada… todo…

—Hinata —sonrió Leiza al notarla tan nerviosa—. Gracias por creer en mí y por dejar que te ayudara. Sin ti nunca habría regresado a mi mundo.

—Leiza, por favor —susurró emocionada mientras se le encharcaban los ojos de lágrimas—, no digas eso, tú por mí también has hecho mucho. Si no llega a ser por ti, mi prima me habría matado y…

Con una sonrisa que dio a entender a Hinata que todo estaba bien, Leiza indicó:

—Eso no lo pienses ahora. Juntas hemos vencido el mal. Juntas, Hinata.

Al notar que una pequeña neblina comenzaba a aparecer, Hinata gimió:

—¿Te volveré a ver?

La princesa Leiza sonrió.

—Siempre estaré en tu corazón y tú en el mío. Pero ya no estamos en el mismo mundo, ni en la misma época. Yo he regresado a mi hogar y así ha de ser; no llores, me entristecen tus lágrimas.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad —asintió la joven—. Soy tan feliz por ti. Quiero que seas dichosa, que tengas hijos, que vivas junto a tu amor y, sobre todo, que seas amada, porque te lo mereces más que nadie en este mundo.

La neblina cada vez era más densa y la joven cada vez los veía peor.

—Hinata —sonrió la princesa—. Sube a la montaña cuando puedas. Te dejé un regalo allí.

—No te vayas Leiza, todavía no —imploró la joven al verla desaparecer poco a poco.

—He de irme, Hinata. Te quiero y nunca te olvidaré. —Al ver que la joven asentía, Leiza murmuró—: Ahora cierra los ojos y duerme tranquila. Nosotros estaremos velando tu sueño. Los cuatro puntos cardinales de tu cama estarán cubiertos para que tu sueño esté lleno de paz y felicidad. Adiós, Hinata… te quiero.

—Adiós, Leiza, te quiero… —susurró Hinata en sueños.

Y dicho esto, Hinata durmió como nunca en su vida, hasta que por la mañana entró su madre a despertarla.

—Cariño, despierta, ¡es el día de tu boda!

Desperezándose como si hubiera dormido más de cien horas, la joven sonrió:

—Mmmmm.

—Levanta, cariño —insistió su madre con una radiante sonrisa—, tu padre tiene una sorpresa para ti.

Con las legañas aún en los ojos, Hinata se levantó y al llegar al salón y ver lo que su padre llevaba en las manos, emocionada, se tapó la boca y lloró:

—Papá… papá… —gimió Hinata conmovida al ver aquel precioso traje de novia que anteriormente había sido de la princesa Leiza.

Hana, encantada por el maravilloso vestido con el que su marido había aparecido, asintió y, feliz de la vida, dijo:

—Es precioso. ¿Pero de dónde lo has sacado Hiashi?

El hombre, tras sonreír, respondió a su mujer mientras miraba con curiosidad la mejilla de Hinata. ¿Se le estaba hinchando?

—La hija de un cliente tiene una tienda de novias en el pueblo de Rastrabillo.

Lo llamé tras lo ocurrido y lo importante ahora es que mi preciosa pequeña tiene vestido.

Hinata, emocionada, se acercó hasta el traje y, con lagrimones en los ojos, lo tocó. Hiashi, al sentir las emociones de su hija, miró a su mujer y pidió:

—Anda, chica… tráeme un café.

Hana, feliz por el problema resuelto, tras sonreír a su conmocionada hija desapareció en la cocina dejándoles a solas.

—Papá, pero éste es el vestido de ella y…

—Anoche, cuando se llevaron a tu prim intentaba organizar mis ideas, ella vino hasta aquí y me lo dio para ti.

—¿Que vino hasta aquí?

Hiashi, con los ojos vidriosos, asintió:

—Sí, cariño. Me contó que en sueños había visto lo sucedido y me explicó que el vestido era tanto de ella como tuyo, y que te lo regalaba para que fueras la novia más bonita del mundo.

Emocionada por ello, Hinata volvió a llorar. Leiza era buena… muy buena y se merecía lo mejor.

—Papá… anoche vino a despedirse también de mí.

—Oh, cariño. ¡Cuánto me alegro! —asintió Hiashi impresionado.

—Trajo a sus padres y a su amor Caftul y me los presentó. Ella volvía a ser la joven princesa Leiza. Estaba guapa y feliz y yo, papá… —Hinata no pudo continuar. Cuando la voz volvió a ella, susurró—: También me dijo que me había dejado un regalo en la montaña.

—Lo sé, me lo comentó antes de marcharse. La echaré mucho de menos, pero ahora sé que ella es feliz —musitó Hiashi limpiándose los ojos.

—Yo también la echaré de menos.

De pronto Hinata se paró en seco y, mirando horrorizada a su padre, murmuró:

—Ay, papá… me parece que se me ha roto una muela y me he tragado el trozo.

—¡¿Qué?! —se carcajeó el hombre al escucharla.

—Papá, mi muela —se quejó mirándose al espejo—. Oh, no… el día de mi boda no… seguro… seguro que fue anoche, cuando Sakura me lanzó un derechazo. Ay, Dios, ¿por qué todo me pasa a mí?

Hiashi intentó no sonreír, pero con su hija era imposible. Como ella decía, todo le pasaba a ella y, dejando el vestido de novia sobre una silla, la miró y dijo:

—Tranquila, hija, no te pongas nerviosa, pero déjame decirte algo más.

—¿El qué? —gritó Hinata horrorizada al pensar que le faltaba un trozo de muela y no podría sonreír.

—Hija… me parece que se te está hinchando la mejilla.

Fue escuchar aquello y salir corriendo hacia un espejo. Al ver que lo que su padre decía era cierto, horrorizada gritó:

—Noooooooo.

Pero así fue. El día de su boda, a Hinata, tras el derechazo de su prima, se le cayó un trozo de muela y se le hinchó la mejilla, pero cuando se puso su vestido de novia, aquel traje de novia tan especial, se olvidó de todo y se sintió la novia más guapa y feliz del mundo.

A las cinco en punto de la tarde Sasuke, junto a su familia y sus invitados, esperaba nervioso en la puerta de la iglesia, y sobre las cinco y diez llegó una radiante prometida que con derechazo incluido fue la novia más bonita que Sasuke hubiera visto.

El enlace de Sasuke y Hinata en la iglesia del pueblo fue emotivo y el posterior banquete, divertido. Todos lo pasaron muy bien y los novios se sintieron las personas más afortunadas del mundo.

Al día siguiente, tras una apasionante noche de bodas en la suite del hotel, Hinata se escapó con su padre. Necesitaba subir a la montaña por última vez. Tras atravesar los caminos que ellos tan bien conocían, llegaron hasta el lugar donde durante muchos, muchísimos años, había vivido una pobre anciana conocida como Olvido, pero que en realidad era una princesa marcada por su destino.

Cuando Hinata entró en la casa la encontró vacía, desnuda. Lo único que allí había era el cuadro de Leiza y Caftul junto a una nota que decía:

**Mi querida Hinata: Que tus noches y tus días sean dichosos. No me olvides, como yo nunca mientras viva te olvidaré a ti. Te dejo lo que siempre me acompañó: la muñeca, el vestido de novia y el cuadro. Con la esperanza de que siempre que lo mires sonrías y veas la felicidad y la dicha que hoy por hoy tengo gracias a ti. Te quiero.**

**Leiza.**

Conmovida por aquello, Hinata miró a su padre y sonrió. En aquel cuadro se veía a una Leiza viva y alegre, que con aquella cara tan igual a la suya le daba las gracias a Hinata por aquello tan preciado que había logrado conseguir, regresar con amor.

Los años pasaron y Sasuke y Hinata fueron felices. El salón de su hogar en Konoha siempre lo presidió aquel cuadro, que naturalmente Sasuke creyó que eran él y su mujer. Hinata le explicó que había sido un regalo de bodas de una buena amiga llamada Leiza, como la princesa del castillo… quien no pudo asistir a la boda porque, curiosamente, ella también contraía matrimonio lejos de Konoha.

Hinata nunca le contó a Sasuke ni a nadie la verdadera historia de aquel cuadro. Aquella confidencia que sólo conocían ella y su padre quedaría para siempre en sus corazones como lo que fue… un sueño real.


End file.
